Different types of door stops may be used to guide a position of a door. For example, some types of door stops may be employed to prevent an inward-opening door from swinging open to a point where the door's knob hits a wall located behind the open door. In one example, a door stop may be mounted at the bottom of an inner side of the door. The door stop may protrude outwardly from the inner side of the door far enough to prevent the door knob from hitting the wall when the door is fully open. Similarly, in another example, a door stop may be wall mounted and may protrude outwardly from the wall far enough to prevent the door knob from hitting the wall when the door is fully open. Since these types of door stops protrude outwardly from the door or wall, they may become obstructive when the door is closed. For example, these types of door stops may be struck when the door is closed and can be broken, loosened from their mounting position, or ripped from a mounting surface.
In another example, a door stop may be mounted to a hinge pin and may include two arms protruding outward to contact a door-side hinge and a frame-side hinge when the door is open to prevent the door from opening too far. This type of door stop may be less obstructive. However, all of the above described types of door stops may not prevent a door from opening too far if enough force is exerted on the door.
Furthermore, some types of door stops may be designed, with security in mind, to prevent a door from opening from a closed position. In one example, a security door stop may include a shaft that secures under a door knob and extends downward at an angle away from the door to the floor. The shaft may put tension on the door while in place to prevent the door from opening from a closed position. In another example, a security door stop may include a floor-mounted base plate and a removable top block. The base plate may be positioned on the floor just behind the closed door and the top block may be set in the base plate and may extend upward behind the door to prevent the door from opening. Like the other types of door stops described above, these security door stops may be obstructive when put in place to secure a door. For example, both of these types of security door stops may be tripping hazards. Moreover, all of the above described door stops may be quite noticeable in plain sight and may not blend in with the door. In other words, these door stops may not be ascetically pleasing to the eye.